Searching for the Truth
by ks
Summary: This is my version of what would happen in a second season at Horizon if Scott had come back just to take Shelby to the prom. It deals with ALL the Cliffhangers, so please read and review...


This fic is written under the assumption that Scott came back just to take Shelby to the prom. I have been thinking about writing it for a few weeks now, and finally decided to. I may bring Scott back, I may not, it depends on the reviews I get and the story line I want to take. I am always open to suggestions and I hope you enjoy. -- ks  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
  
  
Searching for the Truth  
  
  
  
Your head will always tell you what is right, while your heart will always tell you what is best. -- ks  
  
  
  
Shelby sat under the gazebo, her knees pulled up to her chest. She buried her face behind her knees and closed her eyes. It was mid August and summer break had flown by. She hadn't gone home for the summer, instead she had stayed at Horizon with Jess. She was the only Cliffhanger who had stayed, but she thought that was good for her. It gave her time to think and rebuild her relationship with Jess-which was very important to her.  
  
Summer break had lasted three weeks, and all the Cliffhangers were now back at Horizon and things were crazy. David and Ezra were still fighting over Daisy. Juliete and Auggie were walking on air, figuratively speaking of course. Kat had graduated and last Shelby had heard she was attending a Junior College somewhere in Colorado. Jess was enrolled in Horizon on a scholarship fund Peter had set up and was in the Ridge Runner group and had made progress. She really trusted Sophie, which Shelby thought was a good thing. As for Shelby herself, she was lonely. Scott had left, and had left her feeling empty inside. She was trying to get over it, and was doing quit well, except for some nights when all she can do is think about him and get no sleep at all.   
  
Shelby snapped out of her thoughts as she heard someone screaming. She looked up to see the Trackers playing a tag football game. She rolled her eyes and buried her face behind her knees again.   
  
  
*FLASHBACK*   
  
It was the night of the morp and Peter had given them an extra hour on curfew. Most the kids were still dancing, but Scott had pulled Shelby outside and they were sitting under the gazebo, wrapped in each other's arms…  
  
Shelby: Your dad really flipped out like that?  
  
Scott nodded his head yes. He knew tonight should be special and problem free, but he had had to tell Shelby about his dad. She could tell when something was wrong.  
  
Scott: Yeah, but it's just you and me now so let's just forget about it  
  
Shelby snuggled closer to him  
  
They sat there together in silence for what seemed like forever, but after a while Scott got restless. Shelby looked up at him curiously…  
  
Shelby: What is it?  
  
Scott smiled at her  
  
Scott: Let's go somewhere else and be alone  
  
Shelby smiled up at him  
  
Shelby: We are alone   
  
Scott: I mean really alone   
  
Shelby sighed, but didn't move.   
  
Scott: Come on, Shel  
  
Shelby: What is it you want Scott?  
  
He shrugged his shoulders as he nervously ran a hand through his hair   
  
Scott: I want you   
  
Shelby: You have me  
  
Scott: You know what I mean…  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes and sat up, turning to face him  
  
Shelby: What do you mean?  
  
Scott leaned in and kissed her. Shelby began kissing him back, until she got a feeling of what he was about to do…  
  
Shelby: I'm not ready  
  
She pulled back from him and stood up  
  
Shelby: I can't, I'm not ready   
  
Scott stood up and faced her  
  
Scott: What do you mean 'your not ready'. I thought we loved each other…  
  
Shelby sighed and looked around  
  
Shelby: I just can't…it's hard to explain   
  
Scott shook his head  
  
Scott: Try…  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes and looked at the ground  
  
Shelby: I'm just not ready ok.   
  
Scott: I'm leaving tomorrow though and I thought if we…  
  
Shelby held up her hand, motioning for him to stop talking  
  
Shelby: You're what?   
  
Scott silently cursed himself as he looked at the ground  
  
Shelby: You're leaving tomorrow, and you weren't going to tell me until we had sex?  
  
Scott looked up at her, a hurtful expression on both their faces  
  
Scott: I didn't mean it like that. That way we'd be together and…  
  
Shelby sneered at him and folded her arms  
  
Shelby: Is that all you came back for? So you can brag with your friends once you get home or something?  
  
Scott nodded his head, knowing it wouldn't be easy getting out of this jam   
  
Shelby: Well, you'll have to find someone else cause I'm through being used.   
  
Shelby turned around and walked off…  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
  
Shelby bit her lip, trying to hold back the tears. In a way Scott leaving had made her even stronger, but it had hurt so much…   
  
She wiped the tears that had fallen and looked up. She looked out over the horizon. The sun was setting and it was beautiful. She closed her eyes, letting the suns weak rays hit her face. She knew her senior year at Horizon would be full of many challenges, and she expected to face them all head on. She was through running away from her fears, she was going to stand up to them… She opened her eyes at the sound of someone calling her name. She looked behind her to see Jess and Daisy motioning for her to come play a game of football with them. She smiled to herself as she stood up and began walking towards them. It was a week before classes started, and emotions began working overtime, until then she was going to have fun…  
  
  
************************************************************************************  
  
  
This chapter was to set up things to come…please review!  
  



End file.
